


Of Kids and Being Home Alone!

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16-year-old Remus is looking after his three-year-old cousin, Rory. He didn't tell the other Marauders, though. So, when the guys pop up without a word of warning, how will they react to the three-year-old boy? What will happen after Rory has left? And what will happen after James and peter leave Sirius and Remus alone in Remus' house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Kids and Being Home Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: Rory and Aunt Lucy. Please, please review XD

** Remus **

"Thank you Remus, you are amazing." my aunt Lucy smiled, hugging me.

"No problem, I'm happy to do it." I chuckled.

I had agreed to look after my three-year-old cousin, Rory, who at the moment was jumping up and down beside me, grinning, for a week of the summer holidays. He was a sweet kid, a bit of a handful, but James and Sirius were worse. _Much_ worse. It was difficult trying to explain to Peter, James and Sirius why I wouldn't be at James' house for the first week of the summer, because I didn't really want to tell them about Rory. I mean, come on, they'd probably want to use him to get attention from people – even though Peter had just started dating Charity Burbage, James had been with Lily for just over six months, and Sirius and I had been together for four months so far. It was difficult to do, but I pulled it off.

"Rory, are you going to be a good boy for Remus?" aunt Lucy asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" Rory beamed, still jumping.

"Aw, he's always good for me, aunt Lucy." I chuckled. "Besides, my friends are worse, and help me practise with dealing with kids without even knowing."

"Alright." she laughed. "I will see you boys next week. Thank you again, Remus."

"Again, no problem."

Aunt Lucy hugged me again, before practically suffocating Rory. She always got like this whenever she was going away on a business trip during the summer, never wanting to leave Rory. It was exactly how my parents got with me too, and this was how they acted the day before, when they left for their work related trip. Parents, what where they like?

* * *

It was easy looking after Rory. All you had to do was talk to him, play with him, read to him, watch TV with him, feed him, make sure he drank and all that. You had a happy three-year-old if you did all that. Then again, I had been helping out with him ever since Rory's dad died and aunt Lucy was trying to juggle Rory and work, so I knew what to do with him.

At the moment Rory and I were outside, kicking a football around. He loved football, but not as much as he loved Quidditch. He had told me that when he went to Hogwarts – his dad was a wizard and his mum's a muggle – that he was going to try out for his house's Quidditch team. When I asked him what position he wanted to play, he always replied with 'I don't know'. It was quite cute actually.

"Remmie, is mama still sad?" Rory asked me, continuing to kick the football to me.

"Sad about what, buddy?" I replied.

"About daddy."

Rory let the ball roll past him, as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. I walked over to the brunette boy and crouched down in front of him, so I was eye level with him. Talking to his mum about his dad was still a touchy subject, so Rory always asked me or my parents – mainly me – about him, or anything to do with him.

"I think your mama will always be sad about daddy." I told him with a sigh. "But it'll get better. And she still has you, little man."

"I don't like mama being sad." Rory told me.

"I know you don't, buddy. I know you don't."

I hugged Rory, picking him up as I did so. I hated seeing the little man like this. He was three and already he'd gone through more than most his age. When I was his age, I knew nothing of werewolves and I didn't know much about magic or wizards or witches. But here Rory was and he knew all about werewolves, because of me and all about witches and wizards, because of his dad and me.

"I miss daddy." Rory said, crying a little.

"I know, buddy, I miss him too." I told him. "Hey, why don't we go inside?"

Rory nodded. Turning around, still holding my little cousin, I walked back into my house.

* * *

For the next few days everything was going alright. Rory was having fun and he was definitely keeping me entertained. We talked more about his dad and I answered most of the questions he had. The majority of his questions were based around what his dad was like.

It was on the last day, in the morning, when it happened. Aunt Lucy was coming by that afternoon to pick Rory up, and Rory's stuff was ready. We had finished breakfast and the little man was watching cartoons. That was when the door bell rang. Frowning slightly, I stood up to go answer the door. On the other side, I heard whispers.

"Can I help you?" I asked, opening the door.

I froze as soon as I looked up.

"What, in the name of Merlin, are you three doing here?!" I blurted.

"Oh, nice to see you too, Rem." Sirius said.

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Peter added.

"Our first week of the summer has been great. Yours?" James added.

I sighed, looking from them, to Rory and back to them.

"Is that pen on your neck?" Sirius asked, stepping closer to me.

I turned to the mirror that was hanging on the wall, near to the door. And sure enough, on my neck leading up to my ear, was four blue ink lines. Oh, Merlin's beard!

"Eugh, I thought I got it all off!" I groaned.

"Nuh-uh." I heard Rory giggle.

"Rory Lupin, you little devil. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's funny."

"For you maybe."

Rory stayed quiet for a moment before, expertly, looking like he was going to cry...which got me every time.

"You mad at me! You don't love me no more!" Rory cried.

You would think, because of Sirius, it wouldn't work on me. That I would be able to tell it was fake. But this was a three-year-old boy we were talking about, who just happened to be my cousin. So of course it would work on me – I'm ashamed to admit that it worked until he was eight. So, because at the time it worked on me, I went over to him and picked him up.

"That is not true, I do love you still." I sighed. "It would just be nice to know."

Rory brightened up in an instant after I said that, thank Merlin. I could not deal with an upset three-year-old.

"Who are they?" Rory whispered to me, looking over at the front door.

"They're my friends from school." I replied. "Hey, why don't you go upstairs, make sure you have everything you need?"

"Why?"

"Well, think. Who's going to be here soon?"

"MAMA!"

"Yeah, now go on, buddy."

I placed Rory down on the ground, and he scrambled up the stairs. Seriously, little kids were fast when they wanted to be. I smiled, chuckling, as I watched him run off. Shaking my head a little, I turned back to the guys. All three of them looked shocked and were whispering to each other. I only heard snippets of the conversation. But I had a rough idea of what they were going on about.

" _...no...we're guys...not mine..."_ Sirius hissed.

" _Then who...?"_ James asked.

" _You don't...his..._ girl _...?"_ Peter asked.

They thought Rory was my kid. What the hell?!

"Er, guys." I said.

The three other Marauders stopped and looked at me. I stared right back at them, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Er...hey, Moons." James smiled.

"How are you?" Peter asked.

"I love you." Sirius grinned.

"You three think Rory's my son?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well...we...uh...well..." James stuttered.

"It's just that...um, well..." Peter tried.

"Those two thought that's why you lied to us about being at your aunts, and that's why you weren't going to be with us until next week." Sirius told me. "Then they thought he was mine, and you hear what Peter thought."

One of the best things about dating Sirius Black, I could 'train' him so he couldn't lie to me.

"But the three of you thought he was my son." I clarified. "The three of you thought I had a kid at the age of thirteen."

"Yeah." Peter mumbled.

"If he's not your son, who is he?" James asked.

"My three-year-old cousin." I explained. "His mum's on a business trip, his dad who was my dad's brother died last year, so my parents and I have helped my aunt out by looking after him from time to time. But because my parents are also on work related business, I was the only one who could look after him, and quite happily too, because he's a great kid."

They couldn't have looked more embarrassed.

"It's a good thing I love you three idiots." I smiled. "Now come in and close the door, you're letting the flies in."

* * *

"Remmie, I can't find Spells." Rory said walking into the living room after a while, where the guys and I were sitting.

He was standing right in front of me, genuinely upset. I sat up, meaning that Sirius' arm fell from my shoulders.

"You can't find him?" I asked. "Where did you last have him, buddy?"

"I don't remember." Rory replied, crying now. "I want Spells."

"Well hey, he couldn't have gone far. Go look outside, ok; I'll be out after I check behind everything in here."

"Ok."

Rory walked towards the back door, shoulders slumped, swiping at his eyes. If Spells was lost...bloody hell, that would be just the worst for the little guy. But, couldn't use magic because the guys and I were underage, Rory couldn't use magic and my parents nor aunt Lucy weren't back yet.

"What does he mean by Spells, Rem?" Sirius asked me, when Rory had disappeared.

"It's a toy owl his dad gave him. Rory's had it since he was born." I explained. "His dad named it for him, and he absolutely loves it. Can't get to sleep is he doesn't have it."

I stood up, checking behind the TV first. I mean, we had been in the living room quite a lot, as well as outside. But it wasn't there. So, I checked behind the cabinets.

"Where the hell is it?" I muttered to myself.

"Want us to help look?" James asked, already getting up.

"Yeah, we can get most of the rooms checked." Peter added.

"That would be brilliant, thank you." I sighed. "You guys are amazing."

"Anything for you, Rem." Sirius smiled, kissing me quickly. "I'll go check upstairs."

"I'll check kitchen and hallway." James said.

"I'll go...um..." Peter started.

"Can you check my dad's study, Pete? It's the down the hall, second door to your right." I asked.

"Will do."

Thanks. I owe you three, big time."

Everyone started moving, to go to where they said, when Rory came running back in. Literally, running. Luckily, when he jumped, I caught him just in time. He buried his head into my neck and had a death grip on my neck.

"I still can't find him!" Rory cried.

"It's ok little man, we'll find him." I told him. "I promise, we'll find him."

I hated seeing Rory like this. To be honest, it broke my heart. And I really didn't expect what happened next.

"Hey, Rory." Sirius said gently, walking up beside me.

Rory lifted his head up slightly, before hiding it again, only leaving his eyes and forehead visible.

"Hey Rory, I'm Sirius." he smiled, softly. "Now, I have never been in this house before, and I think I might get lost. Can you show me how to get upstairs and where everything is up there? 'Cause then, I can help you look for Spells up there."

"Really?" Rory asked, looking up and wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah. So, what do ya say? Wanna help me out upstairs?"

Slowly, Rory nodded. I set Rory back down onto the floor, where he took Sirius by the hand and started to drag him towards the stairs.

" _I love you, you are amazing."_ I mouthed to Sirius.

" _No problem, love."_ Sirius mouthed back.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sirius and Rory came back downstairs. But instead of Rory dragging Sirius down, Sirius was carrying him as well as Rory's stuff.

"Spells wasn't upstairs." Sirius told me, setting Rory's stuff by the door before walking over. "Is he down here?"

"No." I replied. "Sorry little man. But hey, maybe James or Peter has found him.

Speak of the devil, Peter walked in. I looked to him hopefully. Shouldn't have been so hopeful, because Peter didn't have him either.

"There's still James left, though." Peter said.

Rory, uncharacteristically, stayed quiet. I found it amazing that, even though Rory was like my and quite shy, he could be so...relaxed around Sirius. But then Rory was a lot like me. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the two. Sirius was actually really great with kids.

"How awesome am I?!" James asked loudly, grinning like an idiot, as he walked in with his right hand behind his back. "I'll tell you how awesome I am. _I_ am _pretty damn_ awesome!"

James brought his hand round. He was holding a small stuffed snowy owl toy, with big blue eyes. Rory glanced at James and looked away, before realising what he was holding. James handed the toy to Rory, whose face broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Rory, what do you say to James?" I asked, smiling.

"Thank you, James." Rory beamed.

"You are very welcome, tiny dude." James grinned.

"And this couldn't have come at a better time, because Rory, guess whose here." I said.

"Mama!" Rory replied.

Sirius handed the little guy to me, and with Rory I made my way to the door, opening it right before aunt Lucy reached it. Aunt Lucy took Rory from me as soon as she was in front of us, hugging him tightly.

"Hello baby boy." aunt Lucy smiled. "Did you have fun with Remmie?"

"Yeah." Rory replied. "Remmie's friends helped me find Spells."

"They did?"

"Yeah."

Aunt Lucy looked to me.

"They came round unexpectedly, about two hours ago." I explained. "Seeing why I wasn't going to be at one of their houses until next week. They didn't know I was looking after Rory. Sorry."

"No, that's fine, Remus dear." aunt Lucy replied. "And thank you so much for looking after Rory."

"It was no problem. I like having the little man around."

"Well, here's a little something for your troubles, anyway."

"No aunt Lucy, please don't..."

"Tough. I know you're stubborn, but you're getting it anyway."

Aunt Lucy handed me five galleons. I was about to argue, but she just gave me this look. So I didn't say any more on the subject.

"I'll bring his stuff to the car." I ended up saying.

"Thank you, Remus." aunt Lucy laughed.

* * *

When back inside my house, I collapsed on one of the sofas, beside Sirius, while James and Peter were on the other one. Sirius wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer into his side. I just let him drag me closer and leant into him further.

"Well, he's never lost anything before." I mused. "And hopefully, that will never happen again."

The guys laughed and Sirius tightened his arm around me.

"Hey, Moony." James said.

"Yeah, Prongs?" I asked.

"Why did the kid keep calling you Remmie?"

And there it was. To be honest, I was wondering when that would come up. Sighing, I closed my eyes and rested my head on Sirius' shoulder.

"It's a nickname he gave me. When he was younger, he couldn't pronounce the last part of my name, so we got him to start calling me Remmie." I explained. "It just stuck, and some other people in my family call me it as well."

"Well isn't that cute...Remmie." James grinned.

"Oh no."

"I think this is going to be a great year...Remmie."

"This is not good."

Peter laughed as James continued, encouraging him. I turned slightly, burying my head into Sirius' neck and groaning. I felt him sift. Don't know why, but he did. But then I felt it pressing against my leg. Thank Merlin my face was hidden. Since my face was hidden, as well as my right hand and arm, I decided to...uh...have a little fun. Merlin knows Sirius has done more times than I care to admit. So, with my hand in the right place, I started to 'have some fun'. I felt Sirius tense up beneath my hand, and I could only imagine what his face looked like.

"Hey, Prongs, Wormy...why don't you guys head back." Sirius suggested.

"What?" James asked.

"Put it this way, do you want us to shag on your bed or in your house next week?"

"Come on, Wormtail. Maybe we can keep what's left of out innocence is we leave now"

"You, innocent? You wish." I laughed, though it was muffled by my mouth being pressed into Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius made a small sound, which he covered up with a cough. This really was fun!

"Could say the same for you." Sirius whispered.

"Your fault. You corrupted me." I whispered back.

"See ya next week, Rem." Peter called as he and James let.

"Bye!" James yelled, before the door closed.

As soon as the door closed, Sirius grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs as fast as he could .I just laughed. It was quite funny really. It only took a minute for Sirius to drag me into my room and lock the door behind us. Thank Merlin my parents weren't home yet! Sirius turned me, got me to face him so I was facing the door and kissed me. He started walking forward, pushing me along with him, lips still attached. Then Sirius pushed me. I fell backwards but landed on my bed. I pulled myself into the middle of it as Sirius climbed on, and straddled me.

"You are the devil in the form of an angle, Mr Lupin." Sirius growled before attacking my mouth again with his.

I couldn't help but grin. I don't think I've been happier that my parents weren't home. But the thing is, I didn't know when they were getting home and they didn't really know about Sirius and me yet. This could be interesting if they came home soon.


	2. The Parents are Back!

** Remus **

After five minutes of actually being in my room, numerous articles of clothing had disappeared. Which ones, I hear you ask? Well, you see...the thing was...I couldn't remember. But that wasn't my fault! It was Sirius'. Especially when he was sucking, licking and biting on my neck in that tantalisingly slow way like he always did. I swear, he was trying to kill me by doing this. I felt Sirius' hand edge down from my waist and further...south. Sure, we had done stuff, but not...you know... _it_. What he said to James, to get him and Peter to leave, well...that scared me a little. What I was surprised at was, he could lie about something to James that we hadn't even done before. As his hand got lower, I shifted slightly away from it. I shifted more until Sirius seemed to realise what was going on. He looked up at me panting slightly, concern in his expression.

"You ok?" Sirius asked, moving his hand away from my crotch.

"Yeah, sorry." I replied, blushing. "It's just I haven't...you know, but you have. But _we_ haven't...you know, and I'm just..."

I sighed; frustrated at myself and the fact I couldn't get my words out. I was acting like a pathetic virgin – even though I was one.

"You're not pathetic, Rem." Sirius told me. "I know when you're thinking that you are. Besides, it's fine. I've waited to get you since the end of second year; I can wait a little longer if I have too. You want me to stop?"

I shook my head. I was a Gryffindor, I had to be brave. Right? So, Sirius leaned forward again, pressing my lips back against his, eyes closed. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, and on its own accord, my lips parted slightly, so Sirius pushed his tongue into my mouth. After a couple of minutes, Sirius' hand started to make its way south again. This time, I just didn't think about it. I just concentrated on Sirius' tongue in my mouth. It was going well, when...

"Remus honey, we're home!" I heard mum call.

"Shit!" I hissed, my eyes snapping open.

* * *

Rolling Sirius off of me, I practically fell out of bed, scrambling to get clothes on.

"Remus? Are you here?" mum called.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" I called back.

I tripped trying to get into my black jeans, falling onto the floor. I bounced back up, doing up the button and zip. Sirius stayed quiet, watching me, and from what I could tell, he was rather amused. At the moment, I couldn't care less. All I cared about was finding a shirt that would hide my...uh... _growing problem_.

"Fuck!" I breathed.

"Here, wear this." Sirius chuckled, relaxed, chucking me his top.

I turned around just in time to catch it. It was different to the one he had been wearing earlier. I looked to the floor, and sure enough, Sirius' red t-shirt was on the floor. The one he had passed to me was a dark blue. Luckily, Sirius shirts were always too big for me, and since my torso was shorter than his, hid my _problem_ rather well.

"Want me to stay here?" Sirius asked.

Like me, he was a little nervous about letting my parents know. We both knew that when my parents found out about us that they would want to meet Sirius' parents. Sure, my mum and dad knew there were problems with Sirius and his family, but they didn't know exactly to what extent. Yes, they went to Hogwarts at the same time as Sirius' parents, but it's not like they knew a great deal about the Black family. Or what really went on with Sirius before he moved to the Potter's.

"Might be a good idea, for now." I smiled. "I'll be back up as soon as I can. And I will make it up to you."

I made my way to my bedroom door. I was reaching for the door handle when Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me back, turning my round. I tilted my head to the side, confused. He just laughed slightly and started flattening my hair down. My face was literally on fire. You'd think I would have thought fixing my hair _before_ going down to my parents. Thank Merlin I had Sirius.

"You silly cub." Sirius chuckled.

He kissed me again, before gesturing towards the door with his head. I smiled at him again, before rushing out of my room.

* * *

I found mum and dad waiting in the hallway, both with a cup of tea in their hands. As soon as mum saw me, she put down her cup and had me in one of the tightest hugs going. Mum never liked leaving me home alone for long, never had, even if I was with dad or someone else in our family. Even before the incident involving Fenrir Greyback she never liked leaving me alone, even when I was with someone. She was a very protective mother, but I loved her for that.

"Oh Remmie, I missed you honey." mum told me. "How was your week with Rory?"

"Missed you too." I chuckled; making sure my _problem_ wouldn't be detected. "It was great with Rory. We had a little mishap earlier where he couldn't find Spells, but we sorted it."

"Well, that's good. Where was Spells in the end?" dad asked, giving me a one armed hug when mum finally let my go.

"In the kitchen or hallway. Can't remember which one."

Mum and dad shared a look, trying not to laugh. I watched them curiously.

"Why don't we go into the living room." dad suggested.

"Brilliant idea, John." mum grinned, before raising her voice. "You should come join us, Sirius dear."

I froze. They knew Sirius was here?! But, how?! What?! Huh?!

"I agree, Renee." dad chuckled. "Come on down, Sirius."

I made a strangled kind of noise, hiding my face in my hands. Sirius made his was down the stairs awkwardly. Had he been listening this whole time? We looked at each other, both worried about what was going to happen.

"Er...thanks Mr and Mrs Lupin." Sirius said, quietly.

"Sirius, please. Call us John and Renee. You've known us long enough." dad smiled.

Sirius nodded, smiling shyly. It was strange watching him interact with my parents. He always went so shy, quiet and kind of responsible around them, even though the pair knew what Sirius was really like. He acted like this with James parents too – even though they were his great aunt and great uncle. It was sweet, really. Apart from the two sets of adults, there was only one person he acted like that with. And that was me. It was only when we were alone though, when no one at Hogwarts, be it staff or students, were around that he acted like it with me. It made me feel kind of special. Cheesy, I know. True, definitely.

"Now come on you two, in the living room." mum smiled. "We have a lot to talk about, since you two thought you could hide the fact you two are together from us."

Mum and dad walked into the living room, leaving Sirius and I standing in the hall way. We looked at each other, shocked and surprised, before looking towards my parents.

"What?!" we yelled.


	3. Explaining

** Remus **

Sirius and I followed my parents into the living room. They had sat down on one of the sofas already, both still with their cups of tea, laughing. My heart was thudding so hard, I swear Sirius could hear it as we stood side by side in front of them. It wasn't really a pleasant shock hearing my parents suddenly say 'we know you're together'. Well, what I mean is, it's not something you want to hear while you have a raging hard on and the reason for said hard on is standing next to you. Though thinking about this situation did help my personal one die down.

"What? When? How?" I asked in a rush, my voice rising in pitch.

"Honestly Remus, do you boys think we were born yesterday?" dad grinned.

Sirius made a confused sound. Glancing over to him, he had the most adorable confused face ever – geez, I had to get a grip.

"Muggle phrase. Means 'do you think we're stupid', basically." I explained.

Sirius smiled and nodded his head in the way he did when something muggle was explained to him, and he knew what it then meant. It was like a huge victory for him, understanding something so simple. I couldn't help but grin and laugh a little. But then I remembered that my parents were in the room, so the laugh caught in my throat and the grin faded.

"Ok, so when?" I asked, still a little panicky.

"We had a hunch since April. Considering how much you mentioned Sirius in your letters, honey." mum replied. "But we knew for definite when you came home with a certain jacket.

My eyes went wide as all my blood rushed to my face. They knew since April...that was when we had been together for a month! Had I really gone on that much about Sirius? And the jacket! Bollocks! Sirius had given me his leather jacket. It was to have until I went to James'.

"Me? Letters?" Sirius said, turning to me, his smile widening.

It just made my face grow darker with embarrassment.

"They ask, I answer. Not my fault I rambled." I muttered, weakly.

Sirius just grinned, looking please. I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the sofa that was to mine and Sirius' right. Of course he would react well to that. Sirius sat down next to me, but didn't bother to keep an appropriate amount of distance between us. What was the point anyway? They knew. They knew. Well, at least we didn't have to tell them at any point. That saved us a hell of a whole lot of trouble.

"So, want to tell us _why_ you two kept it a secret?" dad asked, all laughing gone – from both him and mum.

I glanced at Sirius. It was his decision whether he wanted them to know or not. Sirius chewed on his lip nervously, but after a few seconds sighed. He closed his eyes briefly before sitting up straighter.

"The truth is, I was the main reason why we kept it a secret." Sirius admitted. "As well as the fact that both Remus and I were nervous about letting _anyone_ know, we knew telling you both would mean...would mean you would probably want to meet my 'parents'."

Sirius didn't hold back on doing the sarcastic quotation marks and tone of voice when he said 'parents. If I was him, I'd probably do the same. Mum and dad didn't say anything; just nodded showing that they understood what had been said so far. One good thing about my parents was if you had something to say, they would wait until you were really finished to start talking themselves.

"You see the thing is..." Sirius continued. "Well...it's just that... Um. Put it this way, I had to run away from that hell I grew up during the summer of last year, to live with James, just so I wasn't killed for being a 'disgrace to the noble house of Black', I didn't support the family's supremacist ideology, etcetera. My 'family', if you could even call them that, all disowned me, even my younger brother Regulus who I used to be quite close with until I was ten. All of them, apart from my cousin Andromeda, my uncle Alphard, who is my mum's brother and the Potter's, since James' mum is my great aunt from my 'mother's' side."

Mum and dad were shocked, to say the least, at the sudden bombshell dropped on them. As casually as I could, I slipped my hand into Sirius'. A little while ago we were actually trying to decide _how_ we would tell my parents about Sirius family. Every idea one of us came up with, the other shot down. There was always, at least, one valid reason. But neither of us had thought of Sirius just saying how it is. Looking towards him, I saw that Sirius was just staring down at his lap. He never liked telling someone what had happened, even if it wasn't the full story. I squeezed his hand gently, brushing the pad of my thumb across the back of his hand. Sirius looked up slightly and gave me a small smile, which I returned. At lease the hard part was over.

* * *

I explained to my mum and dad that Sirius and the guys came over later that day, and that James was the one that found Spells for Rory.

"So, how come it's just the two of you here?" dad asked, trying to suppress a smirk.

"We thought we'd catch up." I said.

"Plus James isn't really allowed out of his house at the moment, and if his mum or dad finds out he'll be in a lot of trouble." Sirius added. "And Peter thought he'd go back too, so he could owl his girlfriend."

Honestly, how was he so good a lying?! To be honest, I don't know if my parents believed him though. I mean, I _was_ wearing one of his shirts, and they knew that I didn't have any clothes that were too big for me. Even if they didn't believe him, they didn't say anything about it.

"Right." mum smiled. "Well Sirius, dear, you're welcome to stay for as long as you would like."

"Thank you, Mrs...I mean, Renee." Sirius replied.

"No problem, dear."

I laughed slightly, which resulted in me receiving a little nudge in side and a small glare from Sirius. That didn't stop me.

"Renee, why don't we go sort our things, put what we can away?" dad asked, though I barely heard him.

The next thing I knew was mum and dad were half way to the kitchen.

"Why don't we go back upstairs?" Sirius suggested.

* * *

Back in my room, Sirius and I were sitting on my bad and leaning against the headboard, his arm around my shoulders. It reminded me a lot of what we did at Hogwarts. As we sat there, I realised that it was rather silly worrying about what my parents would say. I mean, they were fine when I told them I was gay, they already liked Sirius, so why wouldn't they be fine with it? Sure, it was mainly the worry over how Sirius would tell them about his 'parents'...but, I should have known they wouldn't have pushed the subject. They would have just left it. Wow, I was stupid sometimes. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I liked this.

"Your room is really...you." Sirius mused.

"Explain please?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, look at all the books you have! They are _everywhere_! Plus, all the parchment, ink stains, open school books, pictures of all the Marauders. Not to mention all these light colours."

"You're forgetting all the pictures you drew as well, and your jacket that is hanging on my desk chair."

"Oh, them too. Why have you put them up on your walls anyway?"

"Because I like them and you're an amazing artist."

Sirius stayed quiet, though I felt him move his head to try look at me. I felt my face grow hot, so I buried it into his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Look at me?" he asked again.

I shook my head.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Sirius chuckled.

I did nothing.

"Lift your head up." Sirius said.

I shook my head.

"Then I'll have to make you." Sirius whispered. "You're ticklish right?"

I tensed up. I hadn't told anyone about that. The only people that knew were mum, dad and aunt Lucy. I mean, why would I give my friends and boyfriend the advantage of knowing that I was _extremely_ ticklish?!

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sirius chuckled.

Before I could do anything, Sirius had already started attacking me, making me thrash around and laugh my head off. It was when my face had been separated from his shoulder, and I had been moved so I was in his lap facing him that Sirius stopped the torture.

"There's my little red faced guy." Sirius grinned.

I blushed. A lot. Which was really _not_ fair! So, in a moment of childishness, stuck my tongue out at him...and Sirius leant forward and licked it.

"Yuck!" I yelped.

"Then don't stick it out." Sirius told me, his grin getting wider. "You of all people should know that."

He slipped his hands up my shirt.

"You're insufferable." I chuckled.

Sirius removed one of his hands and pointed to himself.

"Male, sixteen, with a lap full of _sexy_ werewolf. What's your point?" he asked.

"I'm a sixteen year old male too, but you don't see me acting like this." I smiled. "And your last point is invalid, since it is far from the truth."

"Um, no! You are _my sexy_ werewolf. You will _always_ be _my sexy_ werewolf. So, you better get used to it."

Before I could reply, Sirius leant forward and pressed his lips to mine, his hands around my waist. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, oh no, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. I put my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. I swear I heard him growl, a deep noise that came from the back of his throat, that vibrated through me. My mouth opened a little, and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, brushing over mine lightly. Sirius pulled back a little, grinning insanely.

"Love you, you silly little cub." he chuckled.

"Love you too, you daft little pup." I smiled.


	4. A Fun Summer

** Remus **

"Oh, Merlin!" James gasped. "I'm dying!"

"Wow!" Peter snorted. "Just, wow!"

Unfortunately, the two found out what happened with my parents, when James' parents were talking to mine when they drove me to James' house, for the rest of the summer. Talk about embarrassing! Luckily, none of them knew what Sirius and I were doing _before_ my parents came home. Sirius and I had, so far, endured five minutes of James and Peter – literally – rolling on the floor laughing, in James' garden.

"It wasn't that funny." Sirius muttered.

That just made them laugh harder. James rolled a little, so he was then lying across Peter. Sirius and I glanced at each other, mischievous glints in our eyes.

"BUNDLE!" I yelled.

Sirius and I launched ourselves on top of James and Peter. I ended up on the top of the pile, which surprised me a bit. But hey, I wasn't complaining. At least I wasn't getting squished. I heard James and Peter yelling at Sirius and me to get off of them, and after a while Sirius was trying to get me to get off of him. Was I listening? Not a chance in hell. This was _too much_ fun!

"Rather not." I grinned as they continued to complain. "Too comfy."

"Moony, you're lying on Sirius. How can he be comfortable?!" James yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Moony!"

"Prongs!"

"Why did you say that?!"

"You asked."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you shut James Potter up. I laughed to myself, smirking.

"I've been a bad influence on you." Sirius mused.

"Oh, but I've been a good influence on you, so it's been balanced out." I replied, leaning over to kiss him on the check, before sliding off of the pile.

Sirius fell off of James, while James rolled off of Peter, and Peter turned onto his back. I on the other hand just sat there leaning against a tree. I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face when they all turned to me. Something flashed in Sirius' eyes. I knew what it was, but this time it didn't faze me. It just made my smirk grow.

"Gees, Moons. You're bloody heavy." James groaned. "I could cope when Sirius on top of me, but with you too...bloody hell!"

"It's all the chocolate he eats." Peter moaned. "He stores it inside him for moments like this."

"Hey! I am right here!" I protested. "I can hear you and that's really mean!"

"Don't worry, Rem. You're still my _sexy_ werewolf." Sirius winked, grinning.

I flushed, while James and Peter groaned. They were fine with us being together, but seeing or hearing anything like that they wanted us to keep to ourselves. Like either of us would listen.

* * *

Later on, we had moved inside. I don't remember why, but it had something to do with the pond in James' garden... Ok, maybe I did remember why, but I'm not going to say what! So, yeah, we were all inside James' house, dry. Oh and there was also the fact of dinner...yeah, maybe I should have just mentioned that instead of mentioning the pond...

"So, Moony. How's tiny dude?" James asked.

"Rory's fine. I had my aunt Lucy call and say he wouldn't stop going on about the week he spent with me, or when he met you guys." I grinned. "Apparently, he got _really_ hyperactive when going on about you guys."

"Really?" Peter asked. "But...that was the first time he met us."

"Well...he's a kid...they get excited meeting new people."

"Remus. The truth." Sirius chuckled.

I sighed. I was a terrible liar when it came to things _other than_ my lycanthropy.

"Fine. He knew about you guys before he met you." I muttered.

"Aw, Moons, you talk about us." James grinned. "What do you say? Will I blush?"

"And I thought I had a big head." Sirius mumbled.

"You do." I said. "Oh, you meant the one that _isn't_ in your trousers...whoops."

"Moony!" James groaned.

"What, I don't get it?" Peter asked.

James whispered in Peter's ear what I meant. I glanced at Sirius and found that he had gone extremely red, looking at me with wide eyes. To be honest, I was quite surprised at myself really. Sirius really had been a bad influence on me...

"Moony, what's happened to you?!" Peter groaned, looking rather pale.

"Not much." I smiled, innocently.

"You get that innocent look of your face, mate. You're not fooling anyone." James told me. "Merlin, it's going to be fun trying to convince people Moony's changed."

"You better start getting in on thinking up ideas for pranks, Rem." Sirius grinned, finally getting over the shock, but blush not disappearing. "You're not getting out of this easily."

"Don't say it Moony!" James and Peter yelled simultaneously.

I grinned, laughing at the pair of them. I was going to have a lot of fun this summer.

* * *

We must have come up with enough pranks to cover us for half the year already! Seriously, I'm not even joking! A few of them I had come up with, actually. Sure, they weren't as good as what James and Sirius would come up with, but it was a start for me. I was only the guy that figured out what spells would be most effective for which prank, and actually cast said spells. So, it was new trying to come up with pranks myself.

"Moons, you're better at this that you think." James beamed. "Your ideas are good."

"If you say so." I said. "I'd much rather stay as the research-guy for these though."

"Tough, you've been promoted in the pranking business."

"Did you _really_ just call it a business, Prongs?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I would say I was worried about your sanity, but I already know you've never been sane. So, I'll just stick with, I wonder how on Earth you passed your OWLs and how you will pass your NEWTs."

James decided to reply by flipping me off. I just shook my head at the juvenile response...though; I couldn't talk, considering how I acted outside in James' garden. So, I just rolled my eyes and said nothing more on the matter. We kept going with prank ideas until we were all out of ideas. When that happened, James and Peter went to the kitchen to get...something, most likely food, leaving Sirius and I alone. As soon as they left, Sirius took me by the hand and dragged me upstairs. The Potter's had spare rooms in their house, quite a few of them, so Peter, Sirius and I had our own rooms. Of course, James had guessed that Sirius and I wouldn't be staying in separate rooms for long – he share a dorm with us in Hogwarts, he and Peter always found us in the same bed in the morning – so had persuaded his mum and dad to just move another bed into one of the rooms. Sirius dragged me into that room, locking the door behind us. I just laughed.

"You are such a typical teenaged guy." I laughed.

"Why do you say that, Rem?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I rested my forehead against his and laced my fingers in his hair. We both closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together. In a matter of seconds, I was pressed against the wall, trapped in a corner with a hard body against mine. Not that I was complaining.

"Should we really be doing this at _James' house_?" I asked, pulling back and biting my lip.

"If you're going to look like that, then yes." Sirius replied. "The same goes for if you keep talking like you were outside a while ago."

"Looking like what?"

"All adorable, like always."

"Is that your way of saying 'tough shit'?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

I sighed, smiling a little, before leaning back in.

"Besides," Sirius mumbled, not pulling away. "You said yourself you'd make it up to me. And James' parents had to leave for a few hours. Plus, I'm pretty sure James and Peter won't come up here for a while."

How could I argue with that? Sure, what he was implying on doing was scaring me a little, but I was more prepared this time. No turning back now.

You see, this is what happens when you add kids and being home alone to the Marauders – or at least Sirius and me.


	5. First Time

**Remus**

I had remembered to lock the door with magic as well as put a silencing charm on the room. After two minutes of actually being in our room at the Potters', and me lying on the bed with Sirius over me, a few articles of clothing had disappeared. Like our t-shirts and our jeans. All proper and sane thought and speech had left me. And it was Sirius' fault. Especially when he was sucking, licking and biting my neck in a tantalisingly slow way. I swear, he was trying to kill me by doing this. I felt Sirius' hand edge down from my waist and towards my enclosed and growing problem. But he was doing that even slower! I don't know whether I loved or hated this form of torcher. Was that weird?

"You wanna stop, you just tell me." Sirius told me. "Or just force me away."

"Do you really think that will happen this time?" I asked, incredulously.

Sirius didn't say anything. He merely sucked on my neck more, before licking his way down my chest and stomach until he reached my cock. Teasingly, he licked the tip, causing me to moan. And then he proceeded to give me a truly amazing blow-job, bringing me to a long and deeply satisfying release. I hadn't even realised he had removed my boxers! When I finally came down from the post-orgasm cloud I had been riding on, Sirius was over me again, kissing and sucking, biting and licking on my neck... _again_. I could feel Sirius' own erection against my leg, tenting his boxers, which only made me harden again.

"Eager, aren't you?" Sirius growled into my ear, before biting it lightly.

"Of course." I groaned, turning my head and kissed Sirius on the lips.

* * *

**Sirius**

Best thing about being me – apart from the fact that I was awesome and was dating a sexy werewolf – but I didn't have to grope around very long to find the lube. Mere moments later, I had slicked my fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of Remus' hole one by one. He was fine until the second one, so I took it slower. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Just try to relax, Rem." I told him, kissing him gently. "It won't hurt for long."

Soon, Remus had relaxed and he had gotten used to three fingers. It was quite evident that he had gotten used to them. So, after a few minutes of that treatment, when he had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss again, I pulled my fingers out. Remus gave me a very hot, very horny, very bothered look. I had to – literally – restrain myself from just attacking him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

I grinned, near enough ripping off my boxers and replaced my cock where my fingers had just been. I waited for what seemed like hours, waiting for Remus to adjust.

"Just try to relax." I breathed.

_Fuck_ it was hard to talk...he was _fucking tight_! After a moment, Remus pushed back. Seeing no pain evident on his face. I slowly began thrusting in. I thrusted in and out, slowly at first, but couldn't keep that up for long. Remus seemed fine with this arrangement, so that's what I stayed with. His walls clamped tight around my cock as he pumped in and out. Remus pulled me down and kissed me heartily. Finally, Remus came, bringing me with him a few seconds after. My arms shaking, I pulled out – leaving Remus to whimper a little –, collapsing on my side and stretching out next to Remus, as he grabbed my wand to magically clean both us and the bed.

* * *

**Remus**

My head was spinning, my breathing was deep and ragged...and I felt great. Obviously, I knew that wouldn't be the same in the morning. I rubbed a hand over my face.

"Wow." I croaked, a grin spreading across my face.

"Yeah." Sirius panted, before rolling over on his side.

Sirius turned me so I faced him and kissed me softly, his arm snaking around me. I wrapped my arm – that wasn't trapped under me – around his neck, fisting his hair.

"For a newbie, you were pretty good." Sirius grinned, pulling back slightly. "Didn't hurt too much, did it?"

"I go through _much, much_ worse three times a month." I smiled. "That was bearable. Besides, _most good_ things in life hurt the first few times."

"Ok, but I've still got some potions for the morning. Swiped them from school a while before we left. Thought they'd come in handy for the transformations and...well, for if we did this."

"Hey, I was right. You do use your brain."

"Of course I do. How else do you expect me to keep up with you?"

I chuckled a little. I had the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

**Sirius**

Later on, when Remus was asleep on me, there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal James.

"If you do anything to wake him up, I will kill you." I mouthed to him.

"Noted." James mouthed back, knowing I wasn't messing around. "Mum and dad have banished Pete and me up here. They told us to get at least a few hours sleep, and wanted me to tell you the same."

"Well, you don't need to tell Remus that."

"No, I don't. Well, night, Pads."

"Night, Prongs."

Remus moved slightly. His head shifting on my chest, the same as his hand and he seemed to move even closer into me – if that was even possible. I just smiled, wrapping my arms around him tighter and kissing the top of his head. He was so peaceful when he slept, no trace of worry, fear or pain on his face. Just pure and utter bliss and innocence. It was cute.

"Love you, Rem." I whispered.

I drifted to sleep, with the last thing I saw being Remus. What a wonderful thing to fall asleep to.

* * *

**Remus**

In the morning, the pain in my arse killed! Sure, it wasn't as bad as after the full moons, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch! Sirius had woken up before me, surprisingly, and the first thing he did was hand me a potion that I had taken many a time before to help with pain. Somehow he had managed to put it on the bedside table, without waking me up. Which is amazing, because I'm quite a light sleeper. When I walked back into the room – I pulled on clothes before leaving it –, after being to the bathroom, I lay back down on the bed. Sirius had disappeared to somewhere, but right now, I was feeling too lazy to move. It was when I felt someone climb onto the bed, knees were either side of me and hands either side of his my head, that I realised Sirius had been standing beside the bed, getting dressed...though at the moment he had forgotten his shirt and had forgotten to do up the zipper on his jeans. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning to you too." I breathed, slightly more dazed.

"Good morning." Sirius chuckled. "Sleep well."

"I heard nothing after 'Good morning'."

I laced my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Remus." Sirius laughed.

"Yes, I did." I sighed. "You?"

"Very."

"Good."

I pulled him down again, this time with no resistance. Man, this was great.

* * *

Sirius and I did appear downstairs eventually. Mr and Mrs Potter were out, though that wasn't surprising since it was half eleven in the morning. James and Peter were in the living room, sprawled across the sofas, watching a random channel on TV. They looked up when we walked in.

"Finally!" James sighed. "Thought you said you weren't going to shag in my house."

"Never said that. I asked if you _wanted_ us to." Sirius smirked. "You have got to listen more, Prongs-y."

James just flipped him off and turned back to the TV, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Sirius being Sirius, instead of letting it go, decided to whack James round the head. Which resulted in James trying to punch Sirius, but failing. And causing the two to run around outside after each other, while Peter and I just laughed and watched, as the two fell and attacked each other.

Honestly, you should never leave kids home alone! Especially when those 'kids' just so happened to be the Marauders.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
